


Jealousy

by colourinside



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourinside/pseuds/colourinside
Summary: Lestat feels estranged from his family, yet he has his own subtle ways of conveying that he will not be ignored.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on a dream I had from Louis's perspective. It was so vivid that I could feel the pressure of Lestat's weight and the rhythm of his breath.

It was an unusually cold summer’s night; every now and again, rain fell that pattered on the roof and the windows and left a thick, hazy mist in the air. Claudia and I had settled on the large, cushioned fauteuil in the sitting room. We had discussed our arrangements of leaving New Orleans, our arms interlinked, her head lightly placed on my chest. At times, she looked up at me with that angelic expression, lashes gently fluttering, painting shadows on her round cheeks. She had talked of Lestat sharply, resentment darkening her tone. Resentment had drowned out all other feelings she might once have had for him. I couldn’t understand, how she could talk of leaving without the wistful ache of past bliss eating at her heart, how quickly that dark seed of hatred had corrupted her, as if she had no memory of peace and happiness. Lestat would soon be back, she said, and when he returned, she would go out. I did not need to make an effort to hear Lestat’s heady steps in the parlour, as he made no effort to conceal them. Often, I felt, he simply could not allow us to miss his arrival, almost trampled needlessly on the stairs; he wanted us to notice. He would barge into the sitting room, still shaken by peals of laughter of which he would not reveal the reasons, unless asked. It was much the same tonight, he was chuckling to himself as he entered, his grey eyes radiant, his cheeks full, his skin warm and rosy from the kill. He stopped now before us, shortly, the laughter chipped off and faded into a shallow smile. His darkened face was a mask and his smile quivered as he gazed at us in passing.

“Oh look at my sweet little family,” he said, voice brittle. So tender, his expression, yet I noticed the hint of jealousy that poisoned his tone. Claudia and I remained silent, she merely tensed in my arms. He turned now, swiftly and moved towards the balcony, with meaning in his stride. He rattled purposefully at the door and swept away, out of sight. We could hear him hum a melody, a Spanish tavern song perhaps, but the notes scratched at his throat, the sounds were jagged, and his fingers were strumming an impatient rhythm onto the balustrade. The wind picked up again and billowed the lace curtains, the candle flames stirred in the breeze, a dried rose petal fell. The air was humid and cold and smelled of rain.

It didn’t take long for him to come back into the room, the balcony door closing behind him with a loud thud. He had stopped humming and he looked at us again, blankly, coldly, without a smile. Claudia stirred, and I loosened my grip around her, so she could get up and away. This was when he came towards me, gesturing for me to move so he could settle on the fauteuil beside me. Claudia stood next to it now, and she watched as he pulled me close to him, on top of him, so that I sat between the legs he had stretched on the settee and against his chest as he leaned back. He folded his arms tightly around me and I could feel him sigh beneath me, I could feel his breath in my ear and it raised every hair on my body. He relaxed, completely, his cheek against my hair, cradling me. I could feel the powerful vibration of his voice as he spoke to Claudia.

“Listen, listen, listen,” he said, agitatedly, as if to keep her from turning away and leaving.

“His heartbeat,” he paused, “isn’t it precious?”  
And then I could feel it too, the faint thudding of my heart against his arms, his hands that he had laid now flat on my chest. It was low at first, but then it seemed to pound harder and harder in his embrace, against the arms that trapped me and kept me close to him. Claudia didn’t respond, she merely locked eyes with me, her piercing gaze solemn and meaningful. Then she turned swiftly and left without a sound. 

 


End file.
